Familiar Friend
by Moxley's Minion
Summary: Dean has returned to rekindle the unconventional relationship with his plaything (OFC) For those of you have not read The stranger I highly recommend you read that first. This is the next installment to that story. Not too much of a plot I suppose just some smut. Enjoy the darker side of Dean.
1. Chapter 1

You're taken by surprise; this was not what you expected at all. You fight for your breathe as you silently curse yourself, surely your mind is playing evil tricks on you. As your eyes begin to adjust to the darkened room you search for him. Then you see his shadow emerge from the darkened corner, as he steps into the streetlight that shines through the window. You shudder with excitement. It's like a dream. "Tsk, tsk, tsk" he sternly announces "Did you forget about me baby girl?" Shaking his head he approaches you hastily, entangling his long skillful fingers in your hair he forces you to look up at him as his body rubs against yours. "Did you?" He questions. "Never!" You breathe out as he leans in closer to capture your lips, the kiss starts out slow, he barely touches you. You want to attack him but you resist and allow him to take the lead. He softly assaults you pulling away slightly to lick your bottom lip, he moves in once again to deepen the kiss. Slipping his tongue into your mouth and caressing yours you both moan simultaneously. He continues the kiss, Becoming more aggressive and fighting to establish his dominance.

Breaking the kiss and tightening his grip on your hair. He snarls out "Look at me!" Forcing your gaze to meet him, you can see the sparkle reflect in his eyes from the light outside. You feel yourself shake with anticipation. He laughs, taking your hand he guides it slowly over his clothed chest, You silently curse his T- shirt. Wait a minute is that a wolf on his shirt? You shake your head does it really matter? Your fingers feel themselves slip over his belt buckle and are met by his hard throbbing member, Leaning into you closely he questionly whispers out " Do you want this?" as he emphasizes ever word with his lips against your skin on your neck. You feel his teeth nip at you as you surrender all to willingly assuring him by saying "Of course I do"

He looks down at you and you see a smirk cross his gorgeous face. You're almost grateful for a moment that it is so dark because your sure he can't see you turn fifty shades of red. Your heart is racing, the thunderous beats are deafening as they echo through your ears. He steps back from you and your body silently protests the loss of his body heat. Your hand grabs for the waist of his pants. " My, my, my" He taunts. "You're a little eager tonight" Leaning in closer once again and untangling his fingers from your hair he caresses your cheek with his own breathing softly into your ear "I am Too" Capturing your lips once again he wraps his arms tightly around you Lifting you off the ground. You wrap your legs around his waist as your fingers work their way through his hair. Pulling away from your lips he breathlessly pants out "Where is the bedroom?" Eagerly you answer "Through the kitchen to the left"

Clumsily making his way through the darkness he collides with the wall a few times before deciding to put you down and insist that you lead the rest of the way. Grabbing his hand you anxiously navigate the way. Searching hastily for the door knob you swing the door open quickly and guide him into the bedroom. Once inside your hands swiftly find their way to his buckle and you eagerly undo his belt. You waste no time and hastily unbutton his pants as he grabs your hand forcing you to stop. You sigh aloud, disappointed, He steps back. You shudder at the loss of his heat once again. "Turn on your light" He demands. "The light?" You say questionably. He scoffs out "Yes the light, I want to see you tonight"

You stand there trembling at the thought of what you just heard. He says he wants to see you. On the plus side that means you get to see him too. "Just go ahead and turn them on" he commands snapping you out of your thoughts. Moving through the room you make your way toward the lamp on your dresser. You hear the click of the switch and the light blinds you for a second. You feel his hand on your shoulder and you turn around to be greeted by him. .Leaning down he kisses you once again. He is hungry and aggressive. You can feel his passion for you in his lips and against your leg as he grinds against you. Willing himself to pull away he looks down at you and grabs at the hem of his t- shirt pulling it up over his head in one swoop. Standing there with his bare chest he looks back down at you while kicking off his shoes he commands "Finish undressing me"

You dutifully obey, Accepting your orders your get straight to work. There isn't much to be done. You wiggle his pants down over his hips, licking your lips with anticipation of the sight you are about to behold, you hear him laugh. Your eyes dart up at him as he stands there with a cocky smirk splayed across his lips. "I think you're enjoying this." He taunts you smile at him as your fingers hook on to the waistband of his boxers and free your playmate from his prison. Looking directly at his hard dick your spot a glistening bead of precum at the tip grabbing hold of him you look up and catch his gaze, while taking your tongue and lapping it off. As he stares down into your eyes he moans out your name, as you savor his taste of him. Moving in closer you once again lick your lips preparing for another taste. Your plans are ruined as he steps back away from you and scolds "Not so fast!"

Your excitement is swallowed up by disappointment. You can't help but question him "What did I do?" "You didn't get naked he snaps as he kicks his pants and boxers off and steps out of them flopping on the bed next to you. "Get naked" He commands. Pulling your tank top off to reveal your black bra you're relieved that your panties match today. Grabbing your shoulder he tells you to "Stop! Now stand up and face me, so I can see you" Unsteadily you make your way to your feet, you almost want to scream out in frustration. Turning around you see him lying on your bed completely naked, hard and beautiful. "You just want to torture me, don't you?' You question. Sitting up he shakes his head "No baby girl not tonight, maybe another time."

He pulls you closer to him, wrapping his arm around your waste. "Let me help you with that" He says. Pulling at the button on your shorts with his teeth, he looks up at you and is almost giggling; no doubt that he impressed himself with that one too. Wrapping his thumbs in the belt loops of your jeans, he slowly pulls them down your legs allowing his fingers to glide across your skin. You shiver at his contact. Your body longs for his touch. You want to feel his hands on every inch of you. The very thought consumes you. "Touch me" You plead in a whisper. Staring at him you see that cocky little smirk cross his face again. "Patience is a virtue he reminds you" Grabbing you by the arm and pulling you down on the bed beside him, he grabs a handful of hair and kisses you hard. Pulling away he declares "Lucky for you I am not virtuous!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review Fairest Lady Lisa it is nice to know someone is reading. Hang in there you just may get what you want very soon. I agree Mmmm…. That tongue and I am sure he uses it very well! **

He mauls you, assaulting you mercilessly and you moan as your body convulses against him. His breath is so hot and he moves across your neck and chest leaving a trail of wet kisses. His mouth is every bit as skilled as his talented fingers. Grabbing at your breasts your nipples harden and you slip further into a euphoric state. The feeling only deepens as you feel his mouth close over your nipple and he gently sucks moaning against you. You gasp aloud as his index finger moves slowly inside of you exploring you eagerly.

His tongue leaves behind a wet trail against your skin leading to your neck. He gently nips at your flesh being careful to not mark you. His thumb finds your sweet spot and massages it lightly. You buck your hips upwards towards him trying to wordlessly communicate your need to be filled by him. His thumb quickens it assault on you as he sucks aggressively at your neck. You tangle your fingers in his hair as your rake your nails down his back gently with your other hand,

Pulling away from you he repositions himself. Taking both of his hands he guides your legs wrapping them around his arms. "You want this dick?" He asks as he slowly licks his lips. "You know I do" You pant out breathlessly. Slowly he pushes into you, all the way, You gasp out, Feeling yourself stretched around him. "Mmmmm so tight" he breaths out as he pulls you closer against him, leaning all his weight against your legs and His hip bones dig into your thighs. You grind against him and try to convey your desire for him to move. He slides your legs up onto your shoulders pinning you against the bed with the weight of his body. As that arrogant smirk crosses his lips again the stare of his ice blue eyes makes you shudder as they cut right through you.

Pulling half way out of you he slams back inside of you. Forcefully he claims you. With each thrust he tries to go deeper. He takes your arms and holds your wrists above your head as he works his hips against you. He quickens his pace and his skin is dampened by the sweat he begins to work up. He slams into you harder and harder with every thrust, fighting to enter you deeper and deeper. You moan out his name and he quickens his pace some more. You feel like he wants to break you. Your muscles tighten as you wrap yourself even more tightly around him. He stares down at you, as you resist the urge to scream. Letting go of your wrists he pushes himself up and off of you pulling out and smacking you hard on the ass he demands "Your turn, now!"

Flopping down on the bed next to you he breathlessly pants out "Now you fuck me!" You struggle to obey his command. Your body however does not comply. Your legs feel like jelly. So you will your mind to force yourself to comply with him. You want more and you can tell by his hard throbbing length that he does too. Willing yourself to regain control of your own body you unsteadily move straddling him. He lazily wraps an arm around your waist as his hand rests against your back side. You stare down at him, as your hands caress his chest and arms. Meeting your gaze his voice is raspy as he questions "Weren't you suppose to be fucking me?" You smile, "Give me a second, will you?" He wraps both of his arms around your waist and positions you on top of him. You feel his length throb against your thigh. "No rest for the wicked, isn't that what they say"? He questions, and you and I both know you're a very bad girl." Wrapping his hand around your throat, he forces you to look down at him. "If you make this good, then I will reward you." Tightening his grip on your neck he looked up at you with a satisfied smile across his lips. "I said fuck me, now damn it" 

You struggled to move as he held you by your throat, it was hard to move naturally but you do your best and work your hips against him. Up and down, grinding in to him between every movement. You can feel him slide in and out. He releases you. And buries his hand with in your hair, tangling his fingers in it. He is rough with you tonight. However you do not protest you would be a fool too. Pulling at your hair he sucks in an audible breath between clenched teeth "harder" He demands and you quicken your pace slamming down onto his cock. He places his free hand over your breast rubbing over your hard nipple with his finger. You moan with delight, your body craves his attention. He bucks his hips against you matching every movement. "I said harder" He barks out sternly. He releases your hair and takes his hand and gives you an aggressive smack on your ass, it stings and you are sure you will have his handprint on your backside for a week. You hear him moan quietly and you look down at him noticing a blissful expression splayed across his face. His eyes spring open and a sinister smile crosses his lips. Griping you by the hips, He lifts you up slamming you down hard onto him. "Fuck" he grunts out as he digs his fingers into you. You feel your orgasm build with in you. "Get off of me" He pushes you hard onto the bed. "You listen very well, my pet, this pleases me" He hisses out as he rises off the bed, Looking down at you with an amused glance. "Get on your knees, now"


	3. Chapter 3

AmbreignsAmbassador thank you for reading, here is more. Fairest lady Lisa I hope I nailed this in your opinion.

You lay there a moment wondering what was next. "I said on your knees, now my playmate." He was anxious. You rose up on to your knees; He watched every movement you made. He gave you a wink even though his features stayed hard. "Now turn around for me and kneel. Get on your hands and knees." He rubbed his hands together slowly "You turned to face the wall and knelt down as you were told near the foot of the bed. He walked over giving your ass a hard slap it stung and the heat immediately started to set in to your assaulted skin. He then grabbed at your assaulted cheek digging his fingers into it, kneading it. "You like this don't you?' He questioned you loudly. "Yes" you mewled out. His hand made its way to your other cheek and the slap echoed out through the room. He stepped around to the other side of the bed where you were kneeling in front of the foot of the bed he looked down at you, he looked quite satisfied. He leaned in closely and you could feel his breath on the side of your face, whispering out. "I am going to mark you. Anyone who sees your ass will know you played with me." You swallowed hard with anticipation. Stepping back over to the other side of the bed, so he could get another proper view of your backside. He smacked you hard again. You shuddered beneath his hand. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a nice little ass?" His voice was rough. He pulled his hand back and smacked it against your already burning flesh again then again. It was strangely exciting and you knew you would be sore after this. He took his index finger and traced over his handprint that he had left. "MINE." He growled out. 

He reached over you and you could feel him brush against you, entangling his fingers in your hair he forced you straight up on your knees. He wrapped an arm around your waist holding you tightly pulling your head back so you could see him; he looked down at you leaning into you putting his mouth up to your ear. My gorgeous little playmate. I want to do things to you." Pulling you closer against him you could feel his erection rub against you. "And you are going to let me." He released your hair he needed his hand for other things. He took his hand and ran his fingers down your cheek over your neck and down to your stomach right through the gap in your breasts, circling around your belly button and back up to your breasts squeezing one and then the other. You couldn't suppress the quite moan of pleasure that escaped your lips. He released you and allowed one hand to travel down to the top of your slit and the other remained giving constant attention to your hard swollen nipples. "So wet" He breathed out as his fingers explored you. "Turn around and get on your back." He demanded through clenched teeth. 

You did exactly as you were instructed with no hesitation. Lying across the bed, he stood there in front of you, between your legs. He grabbed hold of your thighs and pulled you to the edge of the bed. The friction from being dragged across the bed made your bottom sting worse. He must have noticed you winch in pain. "You're not going to be able to sit down for awhile without thinking of me." He smiled "I got a way to take your mind off that he said." He knelt on the floor in between your legs, gripping your knees and pushing them further apart. He licked his lips, and slowly traced his tongue up the inside of your thigh leaving a warm wet trail of his saliva. He leaned in lightly running his long skillful tongue slowly across your slit. Quickly dipping it inside passing it gently over your clit. You moaned as your body shuddered against him. He pulled back and looked over at you. "Mmmmm. You taste divine, Playmate." He took his index finger and flicked it over your clit pulling it up to his mouth and sucking it clean. "Mmmm…so good" Leaning back in he wasted no time and found your spot once again and gently sucked at it for a moment before running his long warm tongue over and over it again and again. He reached up and grabbed one of your breasts roughly massaging it and he moaned sending vibration through your sweet spot. He used his thumb to part you so he could gain better access to you and make his assault more vigorous against you. He quickened his pace and the tip of his tongue flicked against you violently. You bucked your hips slightly as you called out his name letting him know just what a good job he was doing. He took both hands placing them between your thighs as pulled your legs open even wider. He leaned in closer and began sucking at you again only harder this time. You fought to move but you couldn't he held you still with his hands as he dug his fingers into your thighs. He pulled back and looked at you taking one of his hands and whipping his mouth off with the back of it. "Are you enjoying this darling?" You gasped for air, as you lay there nearly spent. "Yes" You moaned out. He still held your left leg down by your thigh and he leaned all of his weight against your right leg stretching them apart again. He took his free hand and used his fingers to expose your clit. Leaning back into you he gently flicked his tongue at it again and then began to slowly swirl the tip around it. You were panting now if he did not hold you so completely still your entire body would be thrashing around in excitement. You leaned up on you elbows glancing down at the sight of him skillfully working you to orgasm. His eyes rose up to meet yours but he didn't stop he didn't falter all along keeping a steady pace. He pulled away from you with a smirk spread across his face.

He stood up and crawled on to the bed lying down beside you. He slid his hand between your legs and continued to arouse you with his fingers. Leaning over you to take a nipple into his mouth he encircled his tongue around it sucking at it gently before releasing it. "Get on top of me" He commanded. You arose from the bed and straddled him. He looked at you with amusement. I didn't want you to straddle my dick, get on my face." You looked down at him startled "really?" He grabbed at your arm forcing you forward "I didn't stutter sweetheart" He purred at you confidently. "I am going to feel you cum against my tongue." Guiding you up above him, He slowly ran his tongue flatly across your slit bottom to top, poking the tip inside to run it abrasively across your clit. He repeated his actions again and then again before pulling you down against him as his fingers dug into your hips. You moaned as he swiped his tongue against you before sucking at you roughly. He had astonished you with his skills. With every move of his tongue you withered above him. You slowly moved your hips against him reaching up and running a hand over your own breast lightly at first then aggressively grabbing at yourself caressing your own nipples. You could feel yourself building up to the point of no return. You placed a hand against the wall for support. He was relentless he knew you were close. He tongue cascaded across your most sensitive spot as he moaned against you. Clearly this man's greatest talent could never be showcased in the middle of any ring. With every stroke of his tongue he seemed more skilled then the last. He worked at your clit hungrily not easing up at all. He was relentless in his efforts to fulfill his own wishes of feeling you throb against his tongue as your release filled his mouth. Your breath caught in your throat and noises that escaped your lips and the erratic movements of your body were his cue as to what was about to happen. He buried his face deeper against you, viciously assaulting you. As you throbbed violently against him he continued to suck draining you, swallowing every drop you had to offer.  
Panting heavily as you clung to the wall for support you carefully readjusted yourself falling onto the bed. "That was fucking amazing!" He lay there next to you and laughed. As you struggled to catch your breath he broke your concentration. "I still have a real hard problem that needs to be taken care of, so don't get too comfortable."


	4. Chapter 4

As you stared over at him, he wore a smirk on his face which conveyed to you that you were in trouble. You laid there panting for air and trying to erase the flashing stars from you vision. You felt completely spent. He on the other hand had just begun to torture you. You glanced over at him, taking in every inch of his perfect body. Every last line and ripple of muscle. As your eyes worked slowly down his body you noted how hot he was with his hand wrapped firmly around his hardened cock lazily jerking himself.  
"Tell me what you want to do to me playmate." He demanded.  
"Everything "You spoke out.  
"I want details, playmate."  
Turning on your side you slowly draped your leg over him, grabbing his cock away from him. Holding it tightly as you began to stroke it for him. "Tell me what you want" You whispered. He laughed, a huge smile crossing his lips. Your heart skipped a beat; you knew he had a thought or two running through that mind of his. "We should save that for next time, this time I want you to show me what you want to do." He leaned into you capturing your lips; he was rough and full of desire. Pulling away, he said. "This is your fee pass, do whatever you want, to me but you better make me cum." Your body cringed with thoughts of the possibilities.

There is nothing that you didn't want to do to this man. Never in your life did you ever think there were no limits. Then you laid eyes on him. He was out of character now he relinquished control; he was going to let you call the shots. You got up off the bed and knelt down between his legs. You wanted to taste him. All of him, you ran your tongue up the inside of his thigh. His skin was salty and a musky scent made its way up your nostrils and lingered there. Your traced the indent of his hip as your hands worked their way up his taut stomach to his firm chest. You would be granted your wish tonight and you would be able to worship this man. You circled his belly button with your tongue. Tracing your way around it slowly. His skin was still damp with his sweat; you could still catch traces of his cologne. He lay back against the bed, mouth agape letting a low moan escape him. I traced my way down the other side of his body with my tongue, and then slowly planted a gentle trail of kisses down the line of his other hip. Nuzzling, into his groin lightly licking and nipping at him in random places. I reached my hand up cupping his balls inside of it, gently massaging them with my fingers. His hard cock lay against him, jutting up towards his belly. I lazily dragged my flat tongue up the length of it.  
"Fuck" he gasped out  
I caressed the head applying several short licks before wrapping my lips around it and sucking at it. He bucked his hips forcing it further into my mouth. He grabbed me taking a handful of my hair pulling at it as he tangled his fingers within it. "How did you know I wanted to fuck your face, Playmate?" he forced out between clenched teeth. "There is something I want to fuck much more though." He breathed out. "Let me get back into that pussy."  
He yanked at your hair, pulling your mouth off of him. "I decided to take back control." He laughed.

He laid you on the bed, kneeling in between your spread legs. Looking down at you with an amused expression. " I am going to fuck you till you beg me to stop." Running his index fingers between your delicate folds, over your sensitive clit. "Mmmmm, You're still so wet my little slut." Reaching up with his other arm he assaulted your breasts with his hand as he quickened the pace of your clit with his finger. "You already look perfectly fucked" He said "But now I am going to make you feel perfectly fucked till I can get back to you again." Pulling both of his hands away from you, He knelt back on his heels, running his hands down your thighs gripping then and forcing your legs to part at the knees. Pulling you further apart, he rose back on his knees. As he looked down at you, he smirked. "I am going to be rough, much worse than before." You looked up into his eyes and noticed they were a cold dark blue. They still managed to sparkle though, as if he couldn't stand the anticipation. Your body shuddered at the thought of it. He reached his hand back up taking his thumb and burying it inside you rubbing over your clit harder and harder. He was rough and a sting of dull pain ran through you and resonated in your body, the result of it ending in pleasure. You couldn't wait till he ended the torture and crammed you full of his cock.  
"Please fuck me" You whined out.  
The smile that crossed his lips expressed his pleasure. "What did you want me to do?" He questioned. He was no doubt just trying to further your annoyance.  
"I said fuck me" You gasped out trying to catch your breath.  
"It sounds like your begging" he laughed  
"I am" You whined. "Please fuck me, please."  
He withdrew his thumb from within you, kneeling back once again.  
"You think you can handle what I am going to do to you with this?" he asked while wrapping his hand against himself roughly moving his hand across his shaft. You shook your head, you couldn't wait another moment. There was a uneasy feeling growing within you.  
"I asked you a question"  
"yes I can handle it" you breathed out.  
"we will see" he said as he pulled his hand off of his hard, think cock and spit on his hand, raising it above you and sending a stinging slap through your vagina. "Remember you get what you ask for." He winked at you and the feeling in your stomach only got more intense. Whatever it was that you were in for was going to be wild.

Hope you enjoyed the update the next chapter will be the last one. In this part of the series. I am not sure if there will be another part or not it depends how bad you all beg! Just kidding, however reviews of encouragement never hurt! An as always to all of you who did review thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

He spun you around on the bed, easily as if you were a doll. He wrapped and arm around your waist and pulled your ass into the air. "Spread your legs" He demanded. You did as you were told. You imagined that if you listened this may be easier. He released you and took a step back. You could feel his eyes on you. He raised his hand and smacked your bottom hard.  
"Who owns this?" He asked  
"You" You assured him as you panted hard against the bed.  
Slapping you again, you winced a bit. He was assertive and merciless. He stuck to fingers in you, rough slapping you once again with his free hand.  
"Is it really mine?" He questioned you with a maniacal tone in his voice.  
"Yes, it's all yours." You gasped out, feeling another hard slap.  
"You be a good girl then and let me do what I want. "He commanded.  
" I will." You assured him.  
He abruptly withdrew his fingers from you as you groaned in protest.  
"Don't worry; I have something much better to give you, sweetheart."  
He slapped you again, harder than before. He happily laughed pulling back and doing it again.  
"I am going to make sure everyone knows I was here." Grabbing your ass and digging he fingertips into your sore backside. "This is mine." He announced.

You looked back over your shoulder at him, his face was intense. His cock eagerly twitched as he slowly traced his fingers up his shaft in appreciation of himself. He noticed you watching and he slowly slides his fingers back down to the bottom, grabbing at his balls, and then making his way back up. "You want this?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
"Yes, you have no idea how badly." You couldn't help but stare.  
He took a step back towards you, grabbing his dick and positioning it at your entrance. Rubbing it back and forth over you, your body shuddered as it brushed against your clit. He entered you roughly, slamming into you, hard, his balls slapped against you. He didn't let up he slammed his hips against you over and over. He grabbed at your hips raising your ass further into the air, positioning you in such a way it allowed him to sink even more deeply into you. You couldn't help but moan at the welcomed intrusion. He slammed into you even harder, slowing down his pace a bit though. Pulling all the way out, leaving just the tip inside then slamming back into you, harder each time. You were sore but none of that mattered you wanted more. You tightened your muscles against him, he moaned at the feel of you.  
"You're so fucking good." He panted out.  
Slapping your ass again hard you felt the sting of pain cut through you. "Mine." He growled out.  
"That's right it's all yours" you assured him.  
"You got that right." He agreed as he slammed into even harder quickening his pace again.  
You dug your fingers into the mattress and grabbed on to the sheets tightly trying to maintain your balance, He was hard and rough and carless and you didn't want him to knock you over onto the bed. He reached around you trying to steady you as he maintained his assault of your sore little spot. An then just all to quickly with no warning at all he withdrew and took a step back. You collapsed on the bed and struggled for air. He certainly did provide quite the workout. You heard him begin to laugh.  
"Turn around, get on your back." 

You didn't question it you just mustered up all the strength you had and willed your body to turn on its back. He looked down at you and smiled he seemed pleased with himself. He had the right to be, you felt completely fucked. He gave you no time to recover he simply stepped up forcing your legs apart, positioning them on his shoulders and sliding himself inside of you, while leaning down into you.  
"I want to see you as I cum." He growled out into your ear. You shook with excitement, he was so random but yet he made it all happen perfectly. He began to pound into you. Even though it was painful because you were raw he was still heavenly every thrust of his hips, every gyration you welcomed. You began to moan more and more, he was suppose to be the one to cum but you could feel your own body building up for another release. He could sense it too; he pushed against you harder pinning you down against the bed even more. He positioned his arm to reach between you both, finding your clit and rubbing it rhythmically. Your body wanted to buck but you were trapped beneath him and unable to move because of his weight against you. You couldn't hold back another minute. You allowed your body the release is begged for as he came too collapsing on top of you.

You both lay there for a moment completely still. He attempted to get to his feet and withdrew from you. You immediately missed the feeling of him filling you up. He dropped down on the bed next to you. You looked over at him his skin glistened with sweat and his hair was wet and matted to his face. He was panting for air and almost completely soft but his dick was still twitching slowly. His cheeks were flush and he wore a soft smile.  
"Come here" He says quietly.  
You adjust your body and lean up on your elbow looking down at him. He looks back at you reaching up and running his fingers through your hair. He pulls you closer and kisses your lips pulling away and running his thumb over your bottom lip, he leans back in to capture your lips again. 

He didn't say much to you and you really didn't want to bombard him with questions. Questions where all you had and you didn't want to seem pushy. He looked over at the clock as he stroked your hair.  
"I really have to go soon." He said filling you with disappointment; you knew he had to leave though.  
"I know." You breathed out.  
"I will come see you again when I can." He smiled as he sat up and began to gather his clothes and get dressed. You sat there watching him with a heavy heart. You once again reminded yourself, it was just sex. You were sure that was how he felt anyways.  
"Hey, don't do that." He said to me with a raised voice.  
"Do what?" I questioned  
"Over think it." He answered. He slipped on his shirt and leaned down over me, kissing my lips gently.  
" Like I said I will come see you again, when I can."  
"I can't wait." I said eagerly.  
"I will make it worth your wait." He guaranteed me. Then he turned and headed for the door. He turned around and looked back at me as if he had something to say but he never did he just turned around again and left.

**I hope you all liked this story, I am not so sure that I am pleased with the end, I had a few different ideas that I was playing with but chose this one. I may continue the story somewhere down the line when my muses dictate that I must, however for now I have a few other ideas I need to get out of my mind. My other fic Good Intentions is demanding a lot of my attention and I am really enjoying that at the moment. So if you like a cute, warm and fuzzy Dean go check that out.**

I want to thank Fairest Lady Lisa for always reviewing my story. I hope you liked the last chapter. I do have a pretty good idea where to take the story the third time around when I get back to it. So keep your eyes open. I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed to and my SOJ ladies cause without you I am not so sure I would be so pervy. 


End file.
